


The Storm Inside

by Katzuvo



Series: Alfredo Ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: Alfred is a werewolf, but the subject of his affections is a human by the name of Reno. What is he supposed to do when he finds out he's imprinted on the red haired Scot? What is he supposed to tell his current boyfriend?PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nepsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepsters/gifts).



> For Sarah, because she loves this type of stuff.

The first time Alfred and Reno touched had been a mistake. Sure, they’d been good friends for a long time. They’d shared a childhood together, but had drifted apart. The redhead blamed himself for letting Alfred get away, and resented their distance. He could have fixed it, but instead Reno let his frustrations grow. Every day he found another way to tease Alfred. 

And yet. They were here, in this room together, eying one another as they undressed.

When had it changed? Alfred and Reno had always been enemies, or so they’d both assumed. Reno had secretly loved Alfred, and had shown the black haired werewolf his affections in the only way he knew how, even if it meant that Alfred got hurt in the process. 

On the other hand, Alfred pined from afar. The Scottish man was still his friend, he thought. He hadn’t wanted anything to change between them, but it had. He hadn’t thought that they’d ever share a room together again, let alone in a way like this.

Alfred was hovering above Reno, a strange flop from the position he normally chose in bed. But he didn’t want to think about that. He’d never done anything relatively close to this with Reno. Hell, he still technically had a boyfriend. Alfred was planning on breaking up with Cole, but he still hadn’t found the guts to do it. He supposed he’d have to, after this drunken night. He was drunk, but not drunk enough.

Reno fidgeted, bringing a pillow up to hide his face. He was embarrassed. He had his childhood sweetheart above him, Alfred’s fingers slathered in lube stretching him open. The ministrations something he’d never experienced before – not from another person anyway. He’d experimented by himself after realizing that he was into that type of thing. 

“Alfred…” He murmured, moving he pillow so he could breathe. His eyes were dilated, the green irises mere rings around the deep black of his pupil. He knew that this was wrong, that Cole was going to murder him if/when he found out, but the alcohol thrumming in his veins convinced him that it was okay for now - that he could just live in this moment and forget about the repercussions that were sure to come back and bite him in the ass.

Alfred withdrew his fingers, licking them curiously. Okay, so it didn’t taste like they always said it did in the cute romance novels. It tasted like ass. But that wasn’t something he wanted to think about right now. Instead, he focused on who it was, on what was about to happen between the two of them. There were regrets swirling in his stomach – or maybe that was the booze. He wasn’t sure. He knew this was wrong, but he also knew this was what he needed. “Are you ready, Reno?”

Reno’s mouth parted, a soft whine escaping his lips as he nodded. What had become of him? He was this big badass on the streets and here he was moaning and writhing beneath a guy that was a foot shorter than him – and Alfred had hardly done anything to him! God he was a mess. A love-struck mess.

Alfred got the lubricant again, hands shaking as he pulled back and applied it, quite liberally, to his penis. Reno still thought it bizarre, to see someone uncut. Granted, he’d never really seen any dicks besides his own, but he’d envisioned Alfred circumcised. 

“I’m gonna do it now.” The wolf explained, biting at his lip as he lined himself up, glancing up to Reno to ensure that it was okay.

Reno didn’t reply at first, his eyes were focused in on Alfred’s face, the way he looked so beautiful illuminated by what little moonlight streamed in through the window. He knew it was cliché to stop and stare at his lover(?) in the moonlight, and yet here he was. “Alfred…Wait. Kiss me.” He whispered softly, pulling Alfred down towards him as best he could. Even after all this, they hadn’t properly kissed yet. And dammit Reno wanted to. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, like Alfred and Reno were both trying to convey more than words could. It was a desperate kiss, like this was the last time they’d ever get to do this. For all they knew, it was true. Cole was still Alfred’s boyfriend, and if he found out about this Reno was dead.

A gentle roll of the hips was what set everything back in motion, what reminded the two of what was really going on here. Reno whined softly, keening. “Alfred… fuck me.” He lifted his hips, arms spreading back behind his head, under the pillow to grab at the rails on the headboard. He needed grounding.

Alfred held himself steady as he pushed in. He’d been sexual with Cole, but he’d yet to top anyone. It was so much tighter than he’d envisioned, and he realized there was no way that he was going to last like this. To be honest, though, Reno wasn’t faring any bit better. He had his head thrown back, hands pulling at the rails so hard they were creaking under the pressure. 

“A-ah! Alfred…” Reno was a gasping mess, drool collecting in the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Alfred leaned in and licked it up, causing the Scot to tremble. “It feels weird.” He whispered, body trying to shift away from the strange feelings inside of him. “Like I need to use the bathroom.”

“Don’t use the bathroom on me.” Alfred grimaced, but it turned into a cute smile filled with concern as he leaned over Reno and pressed kisses to his collar bones. “Does it feel bad? I can stop…”

“No. No don’t stop. Ngh, just wait.” He shifted, feeling tiny electric tremors through his body at the pleasure that released into his bloodstream. “Ah… that feels good.” He shifted again, harder this time and with more direction, thrusting himself up into Alfred’s hips as best he could. “Fuck, it’s good.” 

Alfred opened his mouth, soft breath fanning out across Reno’s skin. In the distance, thunder rolled. It was a personal warning that they chose to ignore. Cole would be okay. This was Alfred and Reno for now. Repercussions be damned. “Reno, Reno it’s so tight…ah… I’m close.” It was early, and they both knew that, but this was their first time together. It was filled with alcohol and hormones and emotions and too much – way too much – to handle at once. 

Just hearing Alfred say something like that had Reno closer than he’d have liked to admit. Alfred had barely even started. “No…no hold on.” He moved back against him, trying to meet his thrusts. It was tight, and it was strange, but it was something he wanted to last forever. This was his grave, he was stabbing himself with his own sword now. “Fuck me...” He whimpered as Alfred sped up, his thrusts slapping into him with more and more force. He reached a hand down, grasping himself and stroking in time to the increasingly erratic thrusts of the man above him.

“Re- Reno I’m so close. G-gah I’m cumming. Reno I’m cumming.” Alfred tensed, his body spasming just before Reno felt a good three or four loads slap against his insides. 

It was a combination, Reno thought, of Alfred’s hands squeezing him tighter, and the way his body tensed up that had Reno coming undone at the seams. But really, it was his face. Alfred looked so blissed out as he called out to Reno. To Reno. He’d never forget the sound his name made on Alfred’s lips as he shot himself off. 

“Ah-Alfred….!” And then, he too was reaching climax, spurting out small ropes onto his and Alfred’s chests. “Gah… I love you.”

“I love you too.” It rolled off Alfred’s lips so easily in response that for a moment, Reno thought that he said it out of instinct. “I love you, Reno.” He repeated, just to be sure the redhead heard him, but also because he needed reassurance that this was right. That it was okay to follow his instincts and allow the imprint to happen.

“Alfred…” He started, though he wasn’t sure what to say now. “Sleep now…” Reno finally whispered, taking tissues and washing them both down. It wasn’t a real shower – they’d have to get one of those in the morning when they were hungover and regretting their decisions. Or, maybe they wouldn’t regret it. Reno wasn’t really sure right now. All he knew was that he wanted to hold Alfred all night, letting the storm outside pass them by. The clouds would clear in the morning, and they’d be okay.

“Good morning, Reno.” Alfred murmured, curling up close to him and resting his head on his chest so that he could listen to him breathe. It was wrong to enjoy this, but for now, it felt right.

“It’s not morning.” Reno laughed softly, kissing his head.

“It is.” Alfred protested quietly, his eyes slipping closed. “You’re my sunshine.”


End file.
